Where Are Our Children
by lifesaver55
Summary: Chappter 15 **Story Complete** I hope you enjoyed Bosco/Seajae stry continues.
1. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anybody related to 'Third Watch' or 'Law and Order:SVU'. All I do is baorrow it for my own amusment and the amusment of others.  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place on my own time line. Part 5 of an ongoing serise of stories about Bosco and his perferct woman. Pt 1 Nothing but Love, Pt 2 Seajae's Gift, pt 3 The Lines We Cross and Pt 4 Aftermath of a Heaetbreak. Okay that said please tell me what you think cause it makes me think faster and write better.  
  
Thank You: All for your support on feeding my addiction. Your all enables you know that don't you. And specail y thanks to Mariceboscorelli for helping me decide that going on was the right path to take. On with the show..........  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Where Are Our Children  
  
  
  
THANKSGIVING  
  
Bosco sat watching the people in front of him and smiled. It had been a rough year for the groupe of people in the room sharing Thanksgiving dinner. But the ups had out weighed the downs. They were all healthy and happy. All of them had each other and that in it's self was saying a lot. Everyone was talking and laughing, catching up on missed parts of each others lives.  
  
Mikey was out of jail and remodling Brownstones on the upper west side. He was holding Angel and talking to their mother who decided she liked her bar well evough to keep it but spent many hours here with her granddaughter to. Mikey had been clean now for over two years. Bosco couldn't reacall a time he saw his bother happier then to day.  
  
Sully and Tatianna sat at the end of the large table. They both looked happy. Ethan John Sullivan was born on the forth of July. Seajae claimed the baby looked like Bosco as much as Angel had looked like Sully. Sully took to fatherhood like no other middle aged man could. He would be there twenty four seven if he could. After his time in the hospital last Thanksgiving Sully vowed he'd be around a very long time.  
  
Seajae stood up. Bosco helped her and smiled. She was so beautiful even eight mounths pregnant. He couldn't believe how she glowed. Seajae smiled and went to breing something in the kitchen. Watching her walk away he rembered the year she had. It had been tough for both of them. They were both so strong and stubburn that sometimes it just took a douse of reality to make them realize what was imprortant. A building collapsing on Seajae made her come to her sences. It made Bosco come to his too.  
  
After eight months on the case SVU coundn't come up with one single solitary lead on the kidnapping of the child of the woman Seajae and Jimmy found in the park. Every day Seajae pulled out the file and looked at it hoping something would pop up. But out of it came the friendship of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler and his family. Olivia sat near Sully holding Ethan and smiling. Seajae came back to the table but kept standing.  
  
"I promise the speach this year will be less emotioal then last year. This year it's hormonal not alcohol induced. So with that said....As all of you know the five five is dwindling down on sme key female personal in the coming months. Alex is due to give birth in February, Kim in March and Faith in April." She put her hand on her belly. "And me tonight if I had my way." Her friends laughed. "Well with the baby boom already here with the arrivle of Ethan Sullivan I came up with and idea."  
  
"Some of you know that Mr. Drake downstairs died last week. And for those of you who don't know Bosco and I own the building. So instead of renting the apartment out I want to remodle it into a daycare." All eyes were on Seajae and she thought a few were going to pop out of their heads. "Well between us by April were going to have nine kids counting Joey, Charlie and Emily. Being older I figured they could help more then anything." Seajae sat down. "I know what it's like changing shifts so you don't have to find a sitter. That means less time together as a family and it's damn hard on a relationship." She looked at Bosco. "We went weeks without seeing eachother when Angel was born and I have the means to make it so all of you and me can make this shift work for us."  
  
"My grandfather was one of the top lawyers in Texas before he became a judge and my father and uncle were following in his foot steps. I still get roality checks from their law firm and what my grandfather left me....okay here's the sappy part y'all been waithing for. Your my family and in doing this it leaves no obligation on anyones part. I want you guys to have the best. And I want you to be happy. So I want to do this for all of you." Jimmy looked at her.  
  
"Who's going to be watching the kids?"  
  
"Tatianna is in shcool taking all her child care classes and Kelly. I plan on hiring a few outsiders. But this is going to be a family thing mostly. Do y'all see where I'm going with this..." Bosco laughed. He was rubbing her back and he felt her grow tence. She really was nervos about this idea. She had stessed about for the last four months.  
  
"Seajae I think it's a great idea." Kim got up and went to her freind. "You don't have to do it though." She hugged her.  
  
"I want to. For all of us." Kim looked at her friend and smiled.  
  
"Then do it. I'm in." She looked at Jimmy. He smiled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Us too." Ty and Alex answered. Seajae looked at Faith.  
  
"Far be it from me to vote agaist the majority." She smiled. "Were in too sweety. It's a great way to invest your family's money."  
  
"Okay then who's up for pie?"  
  
*******************  
  
Seajae laid down on the bed. She felt like an elephant and figured she had been pregnant for just as long. She layed her head on Bosce's cheast. He broght his arms around her kissing her forhead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to Baby." He ran his hand over her naked belly. "How's my boy?"  
  
"Active. He almost bowled me over in the shower." Seajae raised her head to meet Bosco's lips. She loved the way his hand felt on her and she needed him now. More then ever. Like the last time the only craving she had was for her husband. He took her places most woman just dreamed of. He rolled her over so she was straddling him and they both gave thanks for each other. 


	2. Christmas

December 23  
  
Bosco took a swig of his coffee and watched the rookie next to him work on a report. Joey Doyle was all of twenty three years old. He was more confidednt then most, but he was still a pain in the ass. Faith had been on desk duty for three months now. Bosco had gone though three partners. This one had to work or they were going to put him on desk duty along with the pregasaurases.  
  
"So your old lady's ready to pop any day now huh." Doyle looked up from his paper work.  
  
"Yeah any day now."  
  
"First?"  
  
"Second. Angel will be three in February."  
  
"You know what this ones going to be?" Doyle got awfully chatty all of a sudden.  
  
"My wife's sure it's a boy because of all the shit he's giving her."  
  
"She's a cop too?"  
  
"Yeah, detective Special Victims."  
  
"Wow. She's got to have a set of brass kohona's to deal with that shit." Bosco laughed.  
  
"That she does."  
  
"My girlfriend hates my job. I thought woman dug a guy who laid his life on the line everyday."  
  
"Naw, it's the handcuffs. Chicks dig the hand cuffs."  
  
"55 David, come in." Faiths voice echoed over the radio.  
  
"55 David, go ahead."  
  
"Call your 10-20 ASAP."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just call her."  
  
"Ten four." Bosco pulled over and dug out his cell phone and dialed his number. It rang twice before she picked up.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You naked."  
  
"Your partner better not of heard that." Seajae laughed.  
  
"Well if I'm going to break him in right he needs to know about you and your evil ways."  
  
"Don't scare the poor boy away. Can you stop by on your dinner brake?"  
  
"You know it's too cold to make him sit in the car for that long."  
  
"As long as you bring chocolate alomond ice cream you can bring him with you."  
  
"Guess this time around your craving more then me, huh."  
  
"I still crave you but I can take care of that when you get home for the night. So you going oblige your wife?"  
  
"Yeah, heat up the lausanga. We'll make a trade. We feed you, you feed us."  
  
"Deal. See ya soon baby."  
  
"Yeah. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Bosco hung up the phone.  
  
"So you up for my wife's lasanga for dinner?"  
  
"As long as I eat I don't care where it is or who makes it. Is it edible?"  
  
"It was last night." Bosco laughed. Seajae was going to eat this boy alive.  
  
********  
  
Bosco unlocked the door and walked in, Doyle right behind him. Hearing his keys in the door Angel burst off the couch and ran to him thowing herself at him. Bosco shoved the ice cream at Doyle and caught her befor she landed agaist his boot.  
  
"Angel Faith Boscorelli you are suppose to be in bed."  
  
"Hugging daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tickled his face with her black curls. "Daddy put Angel Faith night." Seajae was laying on the couch. She got half way up before Bosco got there to help her up.  
  
"She seems to think her father has to put her down tonight. Hey Doyle."  
  
"Hey Mrs. B." Bosco took her hand and hoisted her off the couch.  
  
"Put that little monster to bed and give me my ice cream." She headed to the oven and opened it. Grabbing hot pads she took out a sizzling hot pan of lausanga. "This is for you Doyle. Macho man over there can get a greasy burger after he explains to his daughter that mommy is here to take care of her and not amuse her every waking hour."  
  
"Bosco man she's not happy with you." He took the plate of food Seajae handed him.  
  
"Welcome to my world Doyle, welcome to my world. " Bosco headed down the hall to put his daughter to sleep.  
  
******  
  
"So you like working with my husband Doyle?" Seajae scooped her ice cream in her bowl.  
  
"Best training officer I've had." Doyle smiled and took a bite of his food.  
  
"Just relax and follow his lead. He's a damn good cop." Bosco came into the kitchen.  
  
"A lousy husband and father but a damn good cop." He kissed his wife. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
"A nine pound baby that refuses to sleep." She smiled and handed him a plate of food.  
  
"See what I gotta live with Doyle. You wonder why I am the way I am. Now you know." Bosco took a bite of his lasaugna and closed his eyes. Seajae made the best lausanga he had ever tasted. "At least she feeds me now and then."  
  
"Food is all your getting tonight buddy so enjoy it." She sat on the bar stool and slowly ate her ice cream. "Thanks for the chocolate fix guys."  
  
"Feel the edge coming off there Boscorelli." Seajae closed her eyes and nodded her head. "She gets a little tence when her blood sugars low." Bosco smiled at his wife.  
  
"Do you always fight like this?"  
  
" Yes." They both said looking at Doyle.  
  
"But it makes making up a hell of a good time." Bosco smiled and Seajae. "We better get back on the streets." He grabbed his plate and Doyles and rinced them in the sink and put them in the dish washer. "See you in a few hours." He kissed his wife.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Doyle."  
  
"Yeah me to Mrs. B. Thanks for dinner."  
  
"Anytime." Seajae went to take a long shower to ease away the aches of the day.  
  
*********  
  
December 24  
  
Seajae sat up in bed. The pain shooting though her abdomen. God it hurt. She reached over to find the phone when another pain hit. Faith and Caleb had taken Angel to Angela's. Bosco and Seajae were suppose to go there when Bosco got done with work. She reached for the phone. It fell to the floor. Seajae took a deep breath and reached for it. The pain got worse by the minute.  
  
*******  
  
It was nine-thirty and Bosco was on edge. He sat in the drivers seat. He leg moving up and down watching the people around them. Damn what t he hell was wrong with him. He was jittering and nevous. He almost jumped out of his skin when he cell phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Get home now, somthings wrong." Seaja was grasping in pain.  
  
"I'm on my way. Should I call a bus?"  
  
"I....don't...know. Just, I need you." She hung up the phone. Bosco threw his phone and picked up his mic.  
  
" Central this is 55 David I need a bus at my home. My wifes in labor and somethings wrong. I'm headed there now."  
  
"Roger that 55 David bus in route."  
  
******  
  
Doc reconized the adress when the call came in. He hit the lights and siren and headed back the way he had come.  
  
"The baby?" Carlos looked worried.  
  
"Maybe. Its not like Seajae to panic like that." Doc was as worried as Carlos looked.  
  
*******  
  
Doyle followed Bosco up the stairs and into the apartment. The Christmas tree glowed in the corner of the dark room. Bosco headed to the bedroom and found Seajae writhering in pain on the bed.  
  
"Seajae, baby. Helps on the way." He took her hand.  
  
"It hurts Bosco. I never felt like this. Somethings wrong."  
  
"Doyle go let the EMT's in."  
  
"Yeah sure." Seajae clung to Bosco's hand.  
  
"Bosco... oh shit. What's... oh god it hurts."  
  
"I know baby." He took her in his arms. "I know. Let's get you the hospital." He lifted her off the bed just as Doc and Carlos came in. "I don't know whats wrong. She's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Lets get her down to the hospital. We'll asses her in the bus." Bosco carried his wife down the stairs. Carlos opened the doors and he laid her on the gurnee.  
  
"Seajae honey Doc and Carlos are going to take care of you."  
  
"Doc yes. Carlos don't you dare touch me." Seajae said between pain.  
  
"I love you too Boscorelli." He looked at Bosco. "She always this much of a bitch?"  
  
"Pretty much. You need me to drive?"  
  
"Yeah. Doyle meet us at Mercy." Doc closed the door and Bosco spead off as the to paramedics took care of his wife.  
  
********  
  
Bosco sat in the waiting room. They wern't telling him anything. He put his elbow's on his knees and held his head in his hands. Doyle called his mom and Faith and they were all coming down. Mikey stayed with Angel, taking her home so she could sleep in her own bed. Jimmy and Kim came up to him.  
  
"We came as soon as we heard." Kim sat next to Bosco.  
  
"Her placenta rupchered." He swollowed hard. "Doc...she was almost gone when we got here but Doc wouldn't give up. He just...he did everything he could." Tears welled up in Bosco's eye's. "She can't die Kim. She just can't." Kim took him in her arms. Jimmy sat on the other side of him.  
  
"She's not going to let this stand in her way Bos. She's stronger then that. We all know what kind of stuff she is made of." Faith, Caleb and the kids came into the waithing room. Faith dropped to her knees in front of Bosco.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"They don't know if they can save her Faith. They took her to surgery." The tears flowed down both their cheeks.  
  
"They will. She'll pull though this just like she's pulled thought everyother time. She won't give up. She wanted this baby too much."  
  
"I think she might of lost the battle this time."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli don't think that way. You need to be stong for her. Don't pick now to break down." Bosco stood up.  
  
"When the hell is the right time Faith?" He shouted. "When can I fainally say, 'I give up'?" She stood up. "When can I stop living with the pain and say 'I'm done dealing with the heartache'?"  
  
"When your six feet under, maybe."  
  
"Now I know why I waited so long to fall in love. Cuase it sucks. It sucks to care so much for anther human being that your life in fear every day is going to be your last."  
  
"Would you change it." Faith wispered. "Would you change meeting Seajae that day in roll call. Would you change the Birth of your daughter or every momment you spend with that woman in there. If you could Bosco would you wish the last five years had never happened. Not just the bad parts. But all of it. "  
  
"I don't know. All I know is I can't loose her. Not now and not like this."  
  
"Would of it been better if Mueller killed her. Or maybe the terrorist bomb, or maybe that building colapsing. Would there have been a beter time to loose her? You didn't loose her then and you won't loose her now."  
  
"Who died and made you God, Faith? How do you know that this isn't it?"  
  
"Cause she's the only one I know that will put up with your sorry ass and she knows you'd never make it past New Year's without putting a bullet in your head if she died now." Bosco looked at his best freind. She knew. She always knew. He was only one step away from eating a bullit before he met Seajae. She knew if Seajae died he'd take that last step. The doctor stepped into the waiting room before anymore was said.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli?" Bosco went to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We dilivered your son by c-section at 12:01 a.m." He looked at the chart. "Your wife lost a lot of blood and we had to do an emegency hystorectomy. We had no other choice. Both mom and baby should recover nicely. "By the way your son weighed ten pounds six ounce and 25 inches long."  
  
"So Seajae is going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Y'all can go see her in an hour or so. The baby's in the nursery. Go see him."  
  
"Thanks Doc." Bosco turned to Faith to appuligise but she held her hand up.  
  
"She's safe that's all the matters." Bosco hugged Faith and they headed for the nursery.  
  
**********  
  
Makenzie John Boscorelli lay in his bassinett with a little Santa cap on his head. Bosco looked at him and realixed once again his child was the spitting image of......Sully. "Merr Chirstmas son." Bosco smiled. 


	3. Hearts and Babies

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the great input and insight. You make my pleasure of writing more pleasuralble.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
February 13  
  
Seajae sat at the table in what the guys now referred to as 'Kid Cental'. Ethan was plaing in a playpen next to her and Angel was having a blast going down the slide of the mini climber in the middle of the room. Baby Mack was sleeping peacefully in the swing. Seajae rubbed her for head. She hated paper work and the building inspector was coming in two days to see if the day care center was up to code. She had called Mikey into help her but she had yet to see him. The phone rang. She reached for it without looking up from her work.  
  
"Boscorelli?"  
  
"I'd ask if your naked but with three kids there I doubt that's possible."  
  
"Yeah I think Sully would cringe if he knew I took care of his son in the nude. What's up?"  
  
"Heat up dinner for me and the guys?" He said in his feel sorry for me cause I'm working and your not voice.  
  
"Dinner for four at eight o'clock? I think I can sqeeze you in."  
  
"Mmmm that sounds like an offer to me Detective."  
  
"Yeah well maybe in about fifty years when I get my body back." She laughed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your body. Thinking about it makes me hard."  
  
"At one time maybe. I'll be down stairs, you guys can eat down here. I'm sure Sully want's to see Ethan."  
  
"Seajae, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. See you in a few." She hung up the phone and consintrated on the forms in front of her.  
  
**********  
  
As promised there was dinner for four ready when Bosco and Doyle came in at eight o'clock and Sully and Ty a few minutes later. Seajae was sitting in a small room breast feeding Makenzie. Bosco found her just as she was fastening her bra and laying their son in his seat.  
  
"Hi." She stood up and he took her in his arms.  
  
"Hi." Seajae hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He pushed her away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Bosco didn't believer her but he kissed her anyway wanting to prove that she still rocked his world. He pressed into her pusing her agaist the wall. As he deepened the kiss he went under her shirt and undid the little hook that held her maturninty bra closed. He bent over and took her nipple into his mouth. Her legs got week and she was panting his name.  
  
"We're you worried that you couldn't feel like this any more? Or maybe that I didn't want you like this anymore?" He came up and took her mouth in another bone melting kiss grabbing her butt and pulling her into him, She could feel him hard and ready. "This is what you do to me twenty-four seven baby. I gotta find things to keep my mind off of you or I'd walk around hard and hot all the time." He rubed himself agaist her. The friction making Seajae wet. "Don't ever imply that I wouldn't want you for any reason." And to prove his point he hoisted up her skirt and unzipped his pants. Pulling her panties aside nd entered her in one swift motion. She was tight and wet and Bosco only lasted a minute but it was the sweetest minute Seajae ever felt as she exploded right behind him.  
  
*********  
  
"What do you think their talking about in there?" Davis said as he ate the beef stew Seajae had heated up for them. Sully looked at the door with little dancing bottles and bunnies on it.  
  
"Coming from experarence I would sat he's giveing his wife a lesson in self esteem." He smiled as he fed Ethen a little bit of carrot out of his stew.  
  
"Selfesteem?" Doyle looked at Sully. "If my wife looked like that I'd say the hell with my dinner break and come home everynight." Sully and Davis both thew thier rolls at the rookie. "What?"  
  
********* February 14  
  
The phone was ringing. A pager was going off. Another phone began to ring. Bosco lifted his head off the pillow. It was three a.m. He looked over to see his wife sleeping like the dead. He reached over and grabbed the closest ringing object and answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Bos is Seajae awake?" Ty's voice sounded stressed. Bosco turned to see his wife sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. Everything okay?"  
  
"Maybe, can you and Seajae meet us at the hospital. Alex's water broke. She want's Seajae, Kim and Faith here." Ty laughed. "I wouldn't mind having you here either my friend. Moral support and all."  
  
"Were're on our way ." Bosco hung up and dialed his mom's place. She picked up after a minute. "Ma can you come watched the kids?"  
  
"Sure baby. Something wrong?"  
  
"Alex in labor and wants Seajae there." He looked and Seajae was getting dressed.  
  
"On my way baby."  
  
********  
  
Alex looked beautiful even in full blown labor. Seajae smiled at her friend as she took a deep breath and pushed. Ty had asked Seajae to come in and helf her because he could seem to calm Alex down. She had come in and wispered somthing in his wife's ear and she'd smiled and took his hand, calmer then she had been all during labor. Seajae went to leave but Alex grabbed her hand.  
  
"Stay." So here the were.  
  
"One more push Alex and your baby is here...." Alex held her husbands and friends hands and gave one last push. "It's a girl.......you have a girl."  
  
******  
  
Seajae, Bosco, Sully, Faith, Kim, Jimmy and Ty looked into the nursery window. Savanah Sarah Davis was bright eyeand wide awake. She had Alex's eye's.  
  
"Seajae, what did you tell Alex to cheer her up?" Ty looked at her.  
  
"Just that if the pain got to bad your ball's weren't too far to reach." They all laughed,  
  
"Isn't she beautiful guys?"  
  
"At least your kids don't look like Sully." Bosco said. They all laughed. Their family had one more little angel. 


	4. Irish Miricle

March 16  
  
Seajae ran for what seemed like hours. Her head needed to be cleared and she figured that running was better then sitting smoking a pack of cigarettes. She called Jimmy and he was going to meet her in the next block. He sounded as stressed as she did. Kim was miserable and the doctor refused to do anything till next week. Sixteen days over due wasn't a big deal to the doctors, but to a preganat woman....  
  
"You tring to ignore me Boscorelli?" Jimmy fell into step next to her.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking how miserable Kim must be."  
  
"God you don't know the half of it." Seajae kept the pace. "I thought PMS and all that shit was bas. Damn her mood swings more then the door at a two bit whore house."  
  
"It's almost over Jimmy, give her some space. She'll be back to herself as soon as this baby get's here."  
  
"God I hope so. Seajae I can't deal with this side of her." Seajae picked up the pace. God she hated when Jimmy wined about pittly shit. He should deal with his pregnant wife like all the others had been.  
  
"Grow up Jimmy. She needs you more now then ever." Seajae picked up the pace yet again. "Look what happened to me. I could of died. What if Bosco bitched about his friends what a pain in the ass I was and I died." She didn't tell Jimmy that he told her to her face she was a pain in the ass.  
  
"What's gotten into you. You used to be a little more sensitive and understanding."  
  
"Sorry Jimmy, that chick died a long time ago."  
  
"No she didn't. I see it every day. With the kids, Bosco. "  
  
"I just can't feel sorry for you. You need to put a little effort into this relationship Jimmy. Kim needs you do be the strong one now." Seajae stopped. "Christ Jimmy I'm sorry. I....." It had been a year since the 'Day'. The day Bosco walked out on her. And it still hurt knowing that she'd hurt hurt him that bad.  
  
"Hey it's okay. I should of thought...I'm sorry." He hugged his friend. "Go home to your husband Seajae. Make everything right."  
  
"You too. Bring her something she craves. It really helps smooth things over." Seajae turned and headed home to her husband and kids.  
  
********  
  
March 17  
  
Seajae sat in the locker room putting on her bullitproof vest. It was St. Patricks day again and the streets were full of drunk Irish want to be's. Bosco came up behind her and tightened the straps around her waist.  
  
"You be damn careful out there Seajae. This is just a walk in the park." She leaned back.  
  
"You too. How's Doyle?"  
  
"Nervous as hell. He needs to calm down. He drove to work and saw all the people and kida freaked."  
  
"You want me to talk to him?"  
  
"You gotta stop being everyones mom Seaj. But yeah. He's in the break room." Seajae kissed her husband and headed to find his partner.  
  
*****  
  
"Doyle?" Seajae saw him sitting watching a news broadcast on the television. "Hey Doyle." She walked up to him and turned off the TV and kneeled in front of him. "Joey you need to listen to me."  
  
"Hey Mrs. B. What?"  
  
"You okay? It isn't as bad as it seems. Really. I need to ask you a huge favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Take care of Bosco today. Make sure he stays out of trouble. Last year at this time we went though some stuff and I know it's weighing heavy on him. So just keep an eye on him okay. But don't say I asked. You know how he gets."  
  
"Yeah. I will take care of things Mrs. B." Seajae stood up.  
  
"Good. One more thing...my name is Seajae."  
  
"Right, Seajae." She left the rookie and hoped both him and her husband survived thier night in hell.  
  
********  
  
Seajae stopped by Kim's to deliver her some dinner and a magazine or two. She had been busting drunks all day and just wanted to go home. Jimmy got a three alarm fire about an hour ago so Seajae knew it would be awhile before he got home. She knocked on the door, it was open a little and Seajae stepped in.  
  
"Kim!" Seajae paniced. She took out her gun and survayed the room. "Joey?" She looked around the messy room. "Shit?" Seajae grabbed her radio. "55 Austin request back up at 314 Webber apt 4."  
  
"Ten-four 55 Austin. Back up in two minutes." Seajae saw the movement from the courner of her eye. She swung around to find Joey standing in the bedroom.  
  
"Auntie Seajae." He ran to her.  
  
"Oh baby are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah but mama's sick. Come help her." Joey took her hand and led her into the bedroom. "You scared the bad man away." Kim was curled up in a ball in the courner of the room. Her water had broke and she was gasping in pain.  
  
"Kim?" She looked up.  
  
"Seajae? Oh god." She sobbed. "He tried to take my baby. Like the girl in the park."  
  
"55 headquaters I need a bus at my location. 32 year old woman in labor." Seajae bent down. "How far apart are your contractions?"  
  
"Three minutes." She gasped. "Jimmy?"  
  
"I'll find him." Bosco and Doyle came in behind her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Doyle stay with Kim and Joey, the bus is on it's way." She pushed Bosco back into the living room. "We need to call Olivia and Ellliot."  
  
"No way. This guy is branching out? He just did homeless woman before. And its been a year."  
  
"Get Kim to the hospital, I'll get Jimmy and meet you there. We can make the call when I get there." Doc and Carlos came up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
"Somebody call about a woman in labor?"  
  
"Hey, Kim's in the bedroom." They moved aside. "You want to take Joey or should I?"  
  
"We will. Go get Jimmy."  
  
********  
  
Jimmy made it just in time for his daughter to be born. Ireland Grayce Dohorty weighed nine pounds and had the longest, blackes hair Seajae had ever seen. Bosco stood behind her and held her close. They both dreaded the call to SVU. Seajae headed to the nurses station and called Olivia. Tears fell from her eyes when she thoght about what could of happened to her friend.  
  
"Hey Elliot. We need you down at Mercy."  
  
"What's up Seajae?"  
  
"It's Kim. Someone broke in her apartment and tried to steal her baby. It was our guy Elliot. I'm sure of it."  
  
"On our way. How's Kim?"  
  
"Good. Nine pound baby girl."  
  
"Terrific. We'll see you in a few." Seajae hung up and looked at her husband. He knew what she was thinking. Could this be the begining of something none of them needed in their lives now or ever. Bosco took his wifes hand and they walked to the chapple to pray for the strength to fight another battle. 


	5. Keeping The Faith

March 31  
  
Seajae sat at her desk and went over the file in front of her for the fifteenth tim in the past two weeks. Kim was doing great. Ireland was healthy and strong. It was fate that Seajae had stopped there when she had. If she hadn't things would of been a whole lot different. A knock broke Seajae out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." Sgt Christopher stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Your needed down in holding."  
  
"For what?" Seajae wasn't in the mood to deal with some ass hole with a attitude.  
  
"Micheal."  
  
"Ahh shit Jason. What now?"  
  
"Posession with intent to distribute." Seajae laid her head on the desk.  
  
"Did you tell Bosco yet?"  
  
"No figured I'd let you get your head bitten off." Jason looked at her when she lifted her head. "For what it's worth he's not high himself."  
  
"Goody, goody gum drops." She stood up grabbed the pack of cigarettes in her desk drawer. "Make sure my old man doesn't get wind of this." She headed for holding and tried to calm down enough so she didn't beat her brother in law to death.  
  
******  
  
Mikey Boscorelli sat at the table, head in his hands. He looked a lot older then his twenty nine years. Seajae risisted the urge to go in there and beat his head agaist the wall. She opened the door and went inside. Mikey looked up but didn't move. Seajae sat in front of him and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I thought you quit." He said without looking at her.  
  
"I could say the same for you." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm clean Seajae."  
  
"The car was yours and the bag was your duffle bag. The one you left at my door step. The one that at any given mommet my daughter could of opened it and got into your stash."  
  
"I never brought anything into your house Seajae. Ever. And yes the bag was mine but the smack, it wasn't. I swear." He looked her in the eye with every word. He didn't faulter or look away. He had Bosco's eye's. Eye's that showed everything he was feeling. Mikey wasn't lying to her.  
  
"Then who's?"  
  
"I don't know. I left work last night around ten. I went back to the brownstone about nine this morning. Worked till six and went home. On my way a cop stopped me. I thought it was Mo. I know I've been keeping to myself lately and I thought he was just checking on me. Next thing I know I was here and they told me they found the drugs in my bag."  
  
"I'll look into it. I'll call Caleb to post your bail. We'll keep this between us for now." She got up and hugged Mikey. "We'll figure this out."  
  
"Thanks for believing in me Seajae. It means a lot."  
  
"I hope Bosco feel's the same." She got up and headed back to her office with another hundred and seventy five pound weight on her shoulders.  
  
********  
  
At eight o'clock Seajae headed to the Diner to meet Bosco, Doyle, Sully and Ty for dinner. They were going to head home but none wanted to upset the routine Tatianna and Kelly were setting for the kids. Alex started spending a couple evenings at the center to get Savannah ready for when she returned to work. Kim and Ireland were heading over there tonight to catch up and have coffe. Seajae decided she'd stick with guys tonight. She wasn't in the mood for feeding and diapering stories.  
  
"Hey Seajae." Sully was sitting alone when she walked in. "Bosco and Doyle are on a call they sould be here soon."  
  
"Davis calling Alex?"  
  
"How'd you guess."  
  
"Young love."  
  
"They've been toghether as long as you and Bosco."  
  
"But they are younger." She took out her cigarettes and lit one. "I know. Just let me have my weak moment and I'm done." She enhaled. "Bad day."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really. But thanks."  
  
"Don't keep it all inside kid. You'll go off the deep end again."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle Sully. Really." She put out her cigarette and tossed the ash tray on the other table. Seajae shoved a mint in her mouth and chewed it all before Bosco and Doyle got out of the car and came inside.  
  
*******  
  
April First  
  
God has a sence of humor. Seajae sat in the Day Care and watched the snow fall. It was six o'clock and the snow had been falling since early morning. She had the day off so she told everyone to stay home. The only children she had to watch were her own. Ty had off so he had Savannah. He was coming over for dinner but with the snow he decided to stay at home. A few minutes later the door opened and Faith stood in the door way.  
  
"It's time. I called Caleb and he's on his way. I didn't want to be alone." Seajae rushed to her friend. Taking her arm she guided her to the chair closest to the door.  
  
"Okay. How far apart are the contractions."  
  
"Ten minutes. We have plenty of time." Seajae sat on the floor next to her friend. Mack was sleeping and Angel stood in front of Faith rubbing her belly.  
  
"Aunnie Faith's babies." She kissed her belly.  
  
"Yep kiddo, you'll get to see auntie Faith's gbaby tonight."  
  
"Babies mamma. Two babbies." She held up two fingures.  
  
"Yeah baby Mack and auntie Faith's baby makes two babies."  
  
"No mamma, aunnie Faith has two babies." She put her ear to Faith's stomach. "Listen momma." Faith looked at Seajae and she just strugged. "Babbies mama." She smiled and nodded her black Curls bouncing.  
  
*****  
  
Doyle stayed with the kids at elven thirty so Seajae and Bosco could go be with Faith. She had been in hard labor for fifteen minutes when they got there. The nurse came and got them.  
  
"Mrs. McKenzie wants you both in there." They followed the nurse into the room just as Faith pushed. They both went to the oppisite side of where Caleb was. A cry broke out.  
  
"A boy Faith. We have a boy." Caleb smiled. Faith grasped Seajae's hand. They looked at each other.  
  
"She was right wasn't she Seajae."  
  
"You tell me." Another contraction hit Faith.  
  
"Okay Faith we need one more push for the after birth."  
  
"Doc pay attention. It's not after birth coming out of the shoot." The doctor looked down and saw another head crowning.  
  
"Holy shit." He looked at the three people in front of him. "Sorry." Faith pushed one more time and another cry rang though the room. "A girl. Faith you have twins." Seajae and Bosco turned to see Caleb McKenzie, ex CIA agent fall to the floor. "Somebody get some smelling saults for dad."  
  
*********  
  
"Angel knew?" Bosco and Seajae stood at the nursery window for the third time in as many months.  
  
"She was telling us auntie Faith had two babies. How she knew is beyond me." Reese Caleb and Cailee Marie McKenzie both yawned and stretched. Bosco held his wife close and wispered he loved her. He knew with each baby born she felt the emptyness of not being able to have anymore babies herself. "I'm okay. I'm happy. I have you and two lovely babies."  
  
"I know. I also know your hearts aches."  
  
"I just want to find that bastard killing those mothers before he hurts someone else. Someone who whats their baby like Kim. I was so happy Faith gave birth so all of them are safe."  
  
"Amen to that." He kissed her. "Let's go say good night to Faith and go home to our angels."  
  
  
  
  
  
SURPRISE!!!! Okay all the babies are born. What next? Stay tuned, my mind is working overtime on this. I hope to start the good stuff toningt. Thanks for reading LeighaRenae for a little help on the name game. 


	6. Watching

Seajae ran. She ran farther then she ever ran befor but the demonds still wouldn't let her rest. She bolted upright in bed yelling Bosco's name. Barley waking he pulled her into his arms. He knew better then to talk. He just kissed her and pulled her naked body across him. Bosco knew something was haunting her again and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Kissing the top of her blond headhe stroked her back until she fell back to sleep. Only to wake up two hours later with another one. She needed some kind of relief and he had no clue on what it was.  
  
************  
  
April 19 Easter In The Park  
  
Easter eggs littered the big expasion of grass in front of them. The older kids were runnning around along with a hundred others searching for eggs. Ethan Sulivan crawled around the blank his mother layed on the ground. Five other babies in car seats and bouncey chairs circled around the blankets as their mothers sat on the grass behind them. Seajae watched Angel and Joey chase Emily and Charlie around sometimes putting a egg in thier basket.  
  
"So Alex, going back to work next week?" Seajae looked at her blond friend over the rims of her sunglasses.  
  
"That's the plan. Just on the Bus for a few weeks. No big time fires for me yet." Kim looked at Seajae. She looked tired. She wonderd the last time she had gotten a full nights sleep.  
  
"How long are you taking Kim?"  
  
"Eight weeks. I know I shouln't but I figure I may never get another chance." Kim looked at Seajae. "Seaj, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I have two great kids. The fact that I can't giver birth to anymore only limits my options a little." She smiled. "I can take some of grandpa's money and pay one of you to carry another one for me."  
  
"I'm done my friend." Faith smiled. "Two at one time is one too many."  
  
"It wasn't like you knew till the end any way."  
  
"Well if it means I get to sleep with Bosco......"  
  
"Back of Dorhety. You got your own fine peice of ass, stay away from mine." They all laughed. "Speaking of fine ass's our are six missing in action."  
  
"Playing football no doubt." Alex took a swig of her soda. "Anything to get out of changing a diaper."  
  
"I hear that." The rest of the woman answered. They all laughed.  
  
*********  
  
Bosco sat on the park bench watching Seajae pick up Mack and feed him a bottle. A little father behind her Angel was chasing Joey, threating to kiss him. Jimmy sat next to him.  
  
"It's a beautiful sight isn't it? All those woman with all those babies."  
  
"You know what Jimmy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you ever imagain even five years ago this is where we would be?"  
  
"You mean here on the bench watching our women. Feeling like we missed the boat on some leval?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. " He laughed. "Seajae hasn't slept a whole lot since the night Ireland was born."  
  
"I can honestly say either have I. What do you thinks bothering her?"  
  
"The fact that if she was thiry seconds later how things would of gone."  
  
"But she made it Bosco. Kim's fine, the baby is fine."  
  
"I know. That's why I find her nighmere's strange."  
  
"Maybe she needs a vaction from the shit at work, just cause she had time off to have Mack doesn't mean it was a vacation."  
  
"Maybe. Mom has been ding to watch the kids for a week end. Maybe it's time." Bosco stood up. "Thanks Jimmy. For a fuck up your not such a bad guy."  
  
"Look who's talking Maurice."  
  
********  
  
No one noticed the man sitting on the bench not far from where the six new mother's sat with their babies. He memorized every inch of the woman and children sitting the shade of the big oak tree . He watched as the men came trickling back to the blanked and kissed their wives and hugged thier babies. The happy little scene turned his stomach. Not letting his gaze leave the groupe he picked up his cell phone and dialed. It only took a second for some one to pick up on the other end.  
  
"They are all here." He nodded and closed the phone. Getting up he looked one last time at the happy scene in front of him. "Be happy now. Soon you will know no happiness my friends."  
  
*******  
  
"Bosco!" Seajae sat up in bed. She reached for her husband but he wasn't in bed with her. Shaking the fog out of her mnd she heard voices. She looked at the baby moniter next to the bed. Bosco was singing baby Mack to sleep. Seajae laed back down and looked at the celing. She needed to sleep. This pace was going to kill if she didn't. Thinking she should put a call into Dr. Laurence in the morning she didn't here Bosco come in till he was slippinginto bed next to her.  
  
"You okay?" He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I am now?"  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"All I remeber is your gone and I can't find you."  
  
"It a dream Sunshine. You know I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I know. God I love you Boscorelli."" She kissed him. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"The same thing I did to deserve you. Suffered a shit load of garbage before we met." He hugged his wife close and began to put her to bed the best way he knew how.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to all who are still reading. I hope your all still into this as much as I am. I swear I will get this going faster soon. Just laying down some much needed bricks. 


	7. Clearing Mikey

Disclaimer: Iown Nothing  
  
Notes: Just a few more bricks.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
MAY 1 ST.  
  
Bosco hit his locker with such force he left a dent in the door and his knuckels bleeding. Mikey was at it agian and Seajae was covering for him. "Damn it!" He sat on the bench and tried to focas. Why would she keep something like like that from him? Hearing voices comeing in the room he wiped the blood from his hand. Seajae smiled when she came around the corner with Sully.  
  
"Where did you go so early this morning?" She went to hug him but he turned away from her and opened his locker. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me? Did you forget to tell me something ohhh a month ago maybe?"  
  
"Bosco......" She reached for him.  
  
"Don't..." He slammed his locker shut. "He's dealing agian Seajae and you bailed him out." He looked her in the eyes. "You lied by not telling meand then you put his ass back out on the streets."  
  
"He was set up Bosco. The stuff wasn't his."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I do."  
  
"Then your dummer then I give you credit for Seajae." He left the room not caring what the blow up did to her.  
  
************  
  
Seajae sat and watched men come and go from the brownstone. She had called Caleb to help her do sevalence on the men Mikey worked with. He was on the street somewhere doing what he did best. Blending in. Mikey no longer worked there. Seajae had seen to that. He was working construction in Long Island and Seajae had pulled a few strings and made sure no one found out of his past weakness for drugs. He took a drug test every week on her request. He was the cleanest he'd been in fifteen years.  
  
Three men came out to smoke. One of them walked to his car and took a duffle bag out of the open window. A duffle bag that looked a lot like the one Mikey had. Seajae watched him walk toward near by ally. Discreatly she got out of the car and followed the man. In the ally was a car. Another man got out as the first appoched him. Meeting at the back of the vehicle the men exchanged hand shakes. Seajae positioned herself behind a dumpster.  
  
"You better not loose another shipment Reily."  
  
"Damage controle. We needed to get rid of the cops brother and I figured out one shipment was worth not having his body pop up somewhere."  
  
"Is he no longer a treat?"  
  
"Gone off the face of the earth. But it's not as if his brother would of believed him anyhow. Three strikes and he's out." He handed the man the duffle bag.  
  
"Freeze ass holes." Seajae came out from behind the dumster. "Put your hands on your head." They looked at her. Caleb appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You heard the lady. Hands on your head. " Both men did what they were told. As Seajae was cuffing the younger of the two he got stupid. Bringing his elbow down on her face Seajae shoved the man face down on the trunk of the car.  
  
"I really wish you hadn't done that ass wipe."  
  
"What are you going to do with these guys?"  
  
"I should just find a hole to bury them in but I'll just find a nice smelly holding cell till I decide." The walked back to the car and put the men in. Seajae slammed the door and though the duffle bag in the trunk as she lit a cigarette.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Caleb touched her eye.  
  
"Yeah." She took a long drag of her cigarette. "Thanks for your help my friend." Seajae had what she needed to prove Mikey was innocent. She got into the car and hoped Bosco forgave her sometime in this lifetime.  
  
***********  
  
The tape player sat on the shelf of his locker. Bosco looked at it. Sully had given him such hell for snapping at Seajae. Doyle had walked in on the tail end of the confrintain and just looked at him with those, 'I can't believed you yelled at her like that' stares all shift long. Bosco pressed the play botton. Two men's voices came on.  
  
"You better not lose another shipment Reily."  
  
"Damage controle. We needed to get rid of that cops brother and I figured out one shipment was worth not having his body pop up someplace."  
  
"Is he no longer a threat?"  
  
"Gone off the face of the earth. But it's not like h is brother believed him anyway. Three strikes and your out."  
  
Bosco stopped the tape. He sat down and closed his eyes. Seajae had gone out and gotten the proof she needed to clear his brother's name. She had believed in Mikey even when Bosco himself handn't. He didn't hear Sully come in.  
  
"She's in the Lutentints office."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"We're talking your wife here. I don't think that's possible. For some reason that woman thinks you hung the moon."  
  
"Yeah well you know me, if nothings wrong I'll tear it apart till I find a problem." He sighed. "I fucked up Sully."  
  
"It's nothing you can't fix. You two have too much going for you. " Sully sat down next to Bosco. "You've been to hell and back together. This is piddly stuff. Go tell her your sorry. It might take a while but she'll forgive you. You know as much as I do that she can't stay mad at you for long." Sully slaped him on the back. "Go say your sorry." He got up and left Bosco alone with his thoughts.  
  
************  
  
"You want some more ice for that eye?" The lueitenant asked.  
  
"No thanks boss. I should get home." She was laying on the couch in the Luetenats office.  
  
"I'll go get Bosco."  
  
"No. He's not speaking to me." Seajae sat up, feeling sick to her stomach and dizzy. "I'll crash here."  
  
"Go home to your kids Boscrelli. I'll go get your husband." He turned to see Bosco in the door way.  
  
"I'm already here." Seajae looked up. He didn't look as angry as he did eight hours ago. "You ready to go home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mom's got the kids for the week end. I called her this morning." Seajae layed down until the room stopped spinning.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." The lueitenant left his office. Bosco sat on the edge of the couch. He lifted the ice bag off her eye.  
  
"Christ Boscorelli did you takle the guy with your face."  
  
"I got him didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah you did. I'm sorry for not beileiving in you or Mikey."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you freaking."  
  
"Yet I freaked.. Seajae I should know better then to go agaist your insticts. I guess it's the lack of sleep and not having Faith around."  
  
"Doyle is an alright kid Bosco." She knew the lack of sleep was do to her restless ness. But each time she awoke to his soothing words and more then once an long slow night of passion.  
  
"We need some time alone to find out where these nightmere's you've been having are coming from. We both have the next three days off so lets find someplace and work it out."  
  
"I want that more then anything." She tried to get up but the room was still spinning.  
  
"Here let me help." He took both her hands and helped her to sit. "Did you go to the ER?"  
  
"I'm fine." She looked at him with her one good eye. "I'm ready for bed though." Seajae smiled. "Maybe I can get some sleep." Bosco helped her up and they headed home.  
  
*******  
  
The man watched as the Boscorelli's walked into their apartment building. Earlier the father had broght the children to his mothers but they hadn't picked them up on the way home. That was strange. He looked at his watch. It was almost one a.m. The man started his car. Soon the Boscorelli's would suffer a great loss. He smiled. He doubted Seajae Boscorelli could survive the blow that was headed her direction. None of them for that matter. They were weak. He would crush them all in one fail swoope. 


	8. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Note: I swear just one more brick....or two...no just one more.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
MAY 2  
  
Bosco and Seajae walked along the peir. It was a beautiful spring day. Bosco watched his wife as she looked off into the sunset as they walked. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Was she trying to remember the last time they had been on this peir.? It was the day he asked her to marry him. They had taked a prisoner to State Police office near hear and stopped for lunch. That was almost five years ago.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"It's him Bosco."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy who tried to steal Kim's baby. He's haunting me."  
  
"Haunting you? Doesn't he have to be dead for that?"  
  
"I mean the memories. I know who he is and he's scared."  
  
"You know who he is?"  
  
"In my mind I see him. I've been speading hours going though mug books as wanted posters. I can see his face clearly enough but somethings stoping me from IDing him."  
  
"Maybe you need some rest. Some real sleep and it would all be clearer to you." Seajae stopped and leaned on the railing of the peir.  
  
"Maybe." They watched the sun set without talking. Seajae laid her head on her husbands shoulder, "I'm stonger then before Bosco. I'm not going to break sown over the stress and lack of sleep."  
  
"I'm holding you to that. I love you Seajae and I can't bare to think of what might happen to us. I shouldn't have to worry but I do."  
  
"I have an appointment with Dr. Laurence on Tuesday. One way or another I'm getting this guy out of my head." She kissed her husband. "I know my psycotic moments are hard on you and I'm sorry."  
  
"I have my momments to." He kissed her. Bosco took her hand and started walking back down the peir. Back to the hotel on the beach he had rented. The next two days were going to be for them and them only. Bosco needed to show his wife that together they're an unbeatable team on and off duty.  
  
*****************  
  
JUNE 10  
  
Seajae ran an extra mile today and Jimmy figured he'd die befor they got back to the fire station where they started out. Someone lit a flame under her ass at five o'clock this morning and she handn't stopped. Him and his big mouth, sure I'll run with you. That was the stupidest thing he did in a long time.  
  
"You have any intentions of stopping any time soon Boscorelli?"  
  
"Maybe. We to Jersy yet?" She continued her pace.  
  
"What's up your ass this morning?"  
  
"I don't know. It's one of those things you know." Seajae looked at Jimmy. "Feel free to head back any time."  
  
"And leave you alone with all those thoughts I know are going though your head right now. When you run you think too much."  
  
"I do it to clear my head not fill it up."  
  
"Liar." Jimmy turned the next courner to head back to the station. There was no talking to her when she got like this. She would end up in Jersy if she kept it up.  
  
************  
  
It was close to five o'clock when Seajae pulled up in front of her building. The feeling was just to strong to ignore. She went inside and went to Baby Central and punched in the security code. The apartment was empty. A note lay on the table. Seajae smiled. It was the first day the woman had all the children and Tatiana decieded a picnic in the park was due. She left a detailed time line and a map of where they would be. Seajae felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Had Tatiana felt it to? She shook it off and put the note in her pocket and headed back out.  
  
The voices were coming from a distance as Seajae walked down the stoop steps. Sounding familer she turned to see three children running towards her about a block away. She sqinted agaist the sun. Emily, Charlie and Joey were screaming her name. They got to her out of breath and Emily had tears running down her face.  
  
"Emily, what is it?" Seajae took the girl in her arms.  
  
"The babies. Aunt Seajae they took the babies."  
  
"Slow down Emily...who took the babies?"  
  
"I don't know." She was breathing hard from the six block run from the park.  
  
"Okay calm down and tell me what happened." Seajae was shaking herself but wouldn't let Emily suffer for her fear. The boys were crying. Seajae pulled them near the steps and sat down. "Emily...."  
  
"A van was in the clearing. Me and the boys were goofing around and fell behind. Tatiana said as long as we behave and she knows where we are I can take care of Joey and Charlie when we play at the park." She took a deep breath and then sobbed. "When we caught up to them they were shoving Tatiana in a van and the babies, Kelly and Charlotte were gone. The van pulled away and I grabbed the boys and ran home." The girl broke down falling into Seajae's arms.  
  
"You did good Em. You did real good. I need to call Bosco and your mom."  
  
"Thier going to be mad at me."  
  
"No baby. Never. No one is mad at you. You did good. If you hadn't been playing you might of been taken too and we wouldn't know that the babies are missing. Emily your a hero." Seajae hugged all three kids and got her cell phone out of her pocket. Her fingures shook as she called the station.  
  
"55 th priecint. Christopher."  
  
"Jason....."  
  
"Seajae what's wrong?"  
  
"Someone...oh God. The babies. Someone took the babies."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At home. Get Bosco, Faith, Ty and Sully here now And Jimmy and Kim."  
  
"You bet. I'm sending zone cars and the detctives too. We're on our way Seajae." She hung up the phone and held the three remaining children tightly in her arms. The sirens echoed, coming closer.  
  
"Helps on the way guys." Emily looked at her aunts face. If anyone could find her brother and sister and the other's it was Seajae Boscorelli. Along with uncle Bosco , Caleb, Sully, Ty and her mom the babies would be in there own beds before they knew it. 


	9. Who Has the Children

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: I hope I'm keeping you coming back.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The call came to Olivia Benson at five fourteen. She looked across her desk to her partner with a look that Elliot new ment nothing but bad news. She looked at the clock and stood up.  
  
"I'm on my way." She hung up and started to the capitain's office.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The 55 th just put out a call. Someone kidnapped the babies from the park."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"All of them." Olivia knocked on the capitians door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Capitian, I need to head to the 55. Seajae Boscorelli and some of the other officers children have been kidnapped."  
  
"The one's she made the day care thing for? All of them?"  
  
"Yeah. Two of her own and four others."  
  
"All cops kids?"  
  
"And a firefighters. His wife is a EMT."  
  
"Yeah get down there see what you can do. You too Elliot. We can handle things here. If you need any help just call."  
  
"Thanks boss." The two detectives headed to help out the best they could.  
  
*********  
  
Seajae held Joey's small body as he cried. Charlie and Emily sat on the steps around her sobbing into her lap and ribs. They clung to eachother like a life line. They barley heard the sounds of screaching tires and sirens sorrounding them as police cars pulled all round them. Faith came running up to them. Seajae had tears running down her face.  
  
"Em, Charlie...mom's here." Seajae lifted Emily's head and she went to her mom. Charlie hugged her. "I'm so sorry Faith."  
  
"It's not your fault Seajae. It's not your fault." Faith closed her eyes and held her kids close. Seajae stood with Joey on her hip and went to Bosco who was standing behind Faith. He pulled them both into his arms and hugged them.  
  
"Take him. We need to get some people to the park." She pushed away from Bosco leaving him to hold the scared little boy. Seajae had gone from distraught mother to cop in thirty seconds. Two detectives she knew from the preicent came up to her. "Here." She pulled out the map Tatiana had left. "This is the way they planed to take. Canvice the area."  
  
"Detective Boscorelli you need to sit down." The detective lead her to the stepds. "Take a breath." Bosco sat next to her. She leaned into him and he took her in his arms.  
  
"Did somebody call Caleb?"  
  
"Yeah, he's on his way." Seajae looked up to see Ty, Alex. Sully, Kim and Jimmy come toward them.  
  
"Oh God Bosco. What Am I going to tell them?"  
  
"What we have so far. The scetch artist is on her way maybe you can sit with Em and get some details out of her." Their friends walked up to them.  
  
"We're going to find them." Seajae stood up.  
  
"Seajae relax." Sully stepped forward and looked her in the eyes. "We're a good team. All of us together are going to figure this out." They were all calmer then the ought to be. But if they gave into the fear they would be no good to their children. Shelia the scetch artist came up behind them.  
  
"I'm going to see if Emily can help get a description of the van." She hugged Sully. Tatiana was gone too. The only things the man had in his life and they were missing. "We're going to find them Sully. I propmise." She stepped back. "I promise I will find our babies and your wife." Seajae lead Shiela into the apartment to talk to Emily.  
  
*******  
  
"Why would anyone take not one but six kids that parents are cops or FDNY. I mean Seajae and Caleb alone have enough resorses to turn the city upside down. And we have the whloe NYPD at our disposal." Ty looked at his friends standing there. "I mean what kind of phycopath doese something like this?"  
  
"Some one who hated the bunch of us." Bosco looked down. "I mean it has to be someone who wanted to get to all of us." He looked at Sully. "This was the first day all ten kids were here."  
  
"Yeah. Anyother day one or two of us had the day off." Kim looked at Jimmy. "But who would want to do this to us?"  
  
"I guess we make a list and see if we come up with any matches."  
  
************  
  
"Okay Emily tell me what kind of van you saw them put Tatiana in?" Shelia smiled. Seajae held the little girls hand. "Was it a van like your mom's?"  
  
"No. It was big. Like the kind Joey's dad had to help us move."  
  
"A cargo van?"  
  
"Yeah, with the door in the back."  
  
"Good. What color was it?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Dark like...your mom's uniform or like... your shirt?"  
  
"More like a royal blue." Seajae smiled. "And there was writing on the back door." Emily closed her eyes and tried to see the van.  
  
"What does it say Emily?"  
  
"Steele......S-t-e-e-l-e L-T-D. Steele Limited." Emily opened her eyes.  
  
"Great job Em. You doing great." Seajae looked up to Faith and Bosco watching her. They weakly smiled at her. "Can you see the man who's putting Tatiana into the van?"  
  
"He's older. Grey hair." She sighed. "I only saw him from the back."  
  
"That's okay honey." Charlie came and stood next to Seajae. "You remember anything Charlie?" She hugged him.  
  
"Kinda. The mad. He was talking like Tatiana does when she sings to the bables."  
  
"The man was singing?"  
  
"No but the words were like the words in the lulaby." Seajae looked at Faith and Bosco. They shook thier heads not understanding.  
  
"What words?"  
  
"Like Tatiana sometimes talks. Not words like we do." Seajae looked at the boy and then looked at her husband and friend .  
  
"Russian. The men who took the babies was Russian." Seajae hugged Charlie and Emily. "You guys are the bomb." Faith and Bosco were heading outside to tell the others what Charlie had remembered. There was only one Russia in the whole world who hated them enough to hurt them this way. CHEVCHENKO. 


	10. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.  
  
MISSING: 2 hours  
  
Seajae sat on the stoop smoking a cigarette. The feeling of helplessness sank in deeper and deeper. As night grew closer panic started to set in. Seajae looked up to see Elliot and Olivia.  
  
"We just came from the park. Nothing solid but CSI is going over it with a fine tooth comb." Olivia sat next to Seajae. "I heard you have a lead."  
  
"Yeah. Bad ass Russian mob king pin. Chevchenko." Seajae stood up and looked into the setting sun. "I never delt with him but I guess he made alot of people miserable. Come on in. I guess Sully and Bosco have made some calls and might know where he's hiding."  
  
"Are you okay?" Eliott touched her shoulder.  
  
"Other then my would being yanked out from under me I'm just ducky." They headed into the building and to the nursery. They had set up a make shift base. Seajae stopped as she looked at her friends. They all had suffered the same devistating blow. Seajae wasn't sure if they were being strong for the kids or were they being strong for each other.  
  
"Hey Elliot, Olivia." Bosco came up to them. "Seajae can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah. Talk to you guys later." Seajae followed Bosco into the small room they used for nursing. "What's up?"  
  
"I just want to make sure your okay." He ran his fingure down her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to know what this sick bastard wants with our kids. What did you guys do to piss him off?"  
  
"Sully and Faith busted some of his gambling rings. We intervened on a murder here and there. But I guess the mob frowns apon those things."  
  
"Will he hurt them Bosco?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Major Crimes is here. FBI and I think a couple of guys from the CIA if Caleb had his way. This man can't hide for long. Not with the best and the brightes after his sorry Russia ass."  
  
"I'm going to the park before dark. Maybe I can find something CSI missed."  
  
"No your staying here with me. I need you hear and so do Faith and the others." Bosco took her in his arms and hugged her. "This is what the nightmere's were telling you, wern't they?"  
  
"But the....do you have a picture of Chevchenko?" They both went outside and went to the table. Bosco found the folder and handed it to her.  
  
"Is this the guy in your dream?"  
  
"Yeah...damn it." She thew the folder down.  
  
"You had no way of knowing Seajae. This guy was befor your time and we were consentrating on the baby napper."  
  
"But we know he had help. Inside help." Seajae had hired two college girls last month. Other then Tatiana and the parents the three girls were the only ones who knew the rutine. "I ran back ground checks on both Charlotte and Melissa. Fingure prints and all." Seajae dug till she found the employee files. Sully and Ty came over to the table. "Charlotte was here today and Melissa wasn't."  
  
"What about Kelly?"  
  
"I know that girl like I know myself." Seajae's cell phone rang. "Boscorelli." Seajae looked at Sully. "On our way." She hung up.  
  
"Tatiana and Kelly just turned up at Mercy." She couldn't lie. Not to Sully. "It doesn't look good. Come on John, I'll take you to her." She turned to Bosco. "Call Kelly's mom and dad." She lead Sully out and Elliot and Olivia followed.  
  
************  
  
Seajae sat with Olivia in the waiting room. Both Kelly and Tatiana were in surgery. Doctors say it looked like they were thrown from a moving vehicle after they were beaten with a baseball bat. Seajae called Bosco and gave him the details to relay to the detectives there. Now it was just a waiting game. Waiting to see if the two women recovered and waiting for Chevchenko to make his next move.  
  
"The kids have to be scared." Seajae stared at the floor. "I hope Charlotte can handle all of them by herself." She stood up. "I need a cigarette." Olivia stood too.  
  
"I'm going to find Elliott. I feel helpless sitting here. Maybe the detectives and Bosco have something at the house."  
  
"Call me if you hear anything." Olivia hugged her freind.  
  
"Try and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not sleeping till my babies and my friends babies are safe at home." Seajae went outside and lit a cigarette. Christopher came up to her.  
  
"Hey. How you holding up?"  
  
"I can say I can't remember a day that I felt more helpless."  
  
"We have Major Crimes hitting every possible location they had on Chevchenko. We'll flush him out."  
  
"Be honest. Will he kill them?"  
  
"In a heart beat." Jason knew Seajae well enough he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"I guess that means I have to find them first."  
  
"We have every availible man and agency in on this. He can't hide for long."  
  
"We don't have a hell of a lot of time." Seajae crushed out her cigarette and headed into the darkness.  
  
************  
  
They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He smiled and lit his cigarette. None of them knew what was in store for thier presious children . Maybe he should just kill the brats to see them suffer. No. He wanted them to see what he would do. Wanted to see their faces when they lost the one thing they couldn't replace. A child. They took his now he would take theirs.  
  
*********  
  
Armed with her flashlight Seajae scanned the taped off area. She was missing something. A hand came and rested on her shoulder. She pivioted to find her husband behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here now? I told you to wait."  
  
"That was before we found our nanny's bodies bloody and beaten." She turned back to the tracks. Something wasn't meshing and Seajae couldn't put her fingure on it. "I'm done here anyway." Standing up she brushed off her pants. "I just wish I knew what he wanted."  
  
"All of us dead no doubt." Bosco looked at his wife. "Your taking this far better then I would of thought."  
  
"I can say the same for you and all the other's."  
  
"It's hard to be scared with this many good guys on your side." He grabbed Seajae's hand. "And we all know you don't stop till the job is done and done right." Seajae leaned agaist the car.  
  
"You have way to much faith in me." She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Why do think that? You've always come though in the end." Bosco stood next to her. Seajae closed her eyes. She wondered if she used the same tecnique Emily did could she see something that wasn't there. Her eyes sqinted trying to recall the dreams of the last three months. Slowly she let out the smoke in her lungs.  
  
"He's keeping them close. Someplace not even I would think to look. He thinks were that stupid."  
  
"He's the idiot who stole kids from a bunch of cops." Bosco put his arm around rubbing her back gentally. "You'll find them Seajae. They'll all be safe." She looked at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"All but one....." She blinked away the tears and got into her car and drove off, leaving Bosco to wonder how right her visions were becoming. 


	11. Help From a Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usaual.I don't own Third Watch, Law and Order:SVU,or Law and Order:CI Just borrowing the awsome characters.  
  
  
  
Missing: 6 hours **************  
  
Seajae sat across from Faith at the table in the nursery. Detectives and uniforms alike went over files and various leads. The two woman looked at the files in front of them. Someone cleared their throat. Seajae looked up from her files.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"  
  
"Detective Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Detective Robert Goren, Major Crimes."  
  
"Hi." She looked at him then back down at the files.  
  
"Excuse me but we got a call that your children were abducted by the Russian mob."  
  
"Seems that way." Seajae was to tiered to deal with another branch of the NYPD tonight. "I'm sorry detective. I've been dealing with one angency or another for the last six hours. I know everyones trying to help."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I just thought I could be of some help. I'm up on all the lastest reports on the Russians including Chevchenko." Seajae stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Detective Goren. I've never been know for my manners. Ask anyone. Please sit. This Faith McKenzie. Her twins were taken as well."  
  
"My Capitain said you all had a past with Chevchenko."  
  
"I wasn't around but all the other's in one way or another. How much do you know about this guy?"  
  
"Enough to flush the bastard out." Goren picked up the picture Seajae had taken at Easter of all ten children. "They're a fine looking bunch of children." He looked at Seajae, "The dark curly haired ones yours?"  
  
"How did you know."  
  
"They have your nose." He smiled. "The tiny ones are yours. Twins." Faith looked at him. "I knew you had twins. They're dressed alike." He turened to Seajae. "I know you've been top dog around here for awhile. I heard about you Boscorelli. You catch a case and your like a junkyard dog. Another time I'd say go for it sweetheart but your out of your leauge on this one."  
  
"What makes you think that Detecetive. I've chased down terroists form one end of the globe to the other."  
  
"He's badder then any terroist you ever laid eyes on. He's meaner and way more dangerous. This man has killed men for less then what your cops did to him six years ago. Look what he did to your nannies."  
  
"Why do you know so much about Chevchenko?"  
  
"Because he killed my partner eight years ago and got away with it." Seajae's cell phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae it's Sully. She made it though surgery. Lots of reconstructive stuff."  
  
"You need me down there?"  
  
"If your not needed any place else."  
  
"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone. "I'm going to see Sully. Kelly's parents should be here soon." Grabbing her jacket she gave Goren some files. "Here, naw on these a while I'm gone."  
  
"Could I tag along with you. If Mrs. Sullivan says anything. Maybe..."  
  
"You speak Russian?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Okay. Faith hold down the fort." She hugged her friend. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Call if Tatiana has any answers."  
  
"Tell Bosco I'll call him." Seajae got into her car followed by Detective Goren. She pulled out of the parking space and slamed her siren on the dash and headed to the hospital.  
  
"I read your file Detective." Goren looked at her.  
  
"You read my file? My kids go missing for six hours and you feel the need to read my file?"  
  
"Actually it's required reading." He smiled. "What I want to know is how a six time rodeo champ become one of New Yorks best and brightest detctives?" Seajae lit a cigarette.  
  
"Piss poor child hood. It's all in my file." She didn't like where this guy was going with his line of questions.  
  
"But you never use that as an excuse do you Boscorelli?"  
  
"Nope. "  
  
"Your husbands a hot head just like you?"  
  
"Detective where the hell are you going with this. Cause it takes a whole lot to piss me off and your coming close to finding that thin line."  
  
"No where. I just want to see how many botton's Chevchenko will have to push to put you over the edge. Not many from what I can see."  
  
"Goren these kids, their my life. I was there for each and every one of their births. I am the god mother to all of them. It was me who had the idea that they all go to my little day care. I hired Charlette Ryan. I failed to protect the one thing that ment the most to my friends and family and you want to see how much it takes to push me over the edge. Well Detective, I'm already there." She pulled in front of the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry. I want to help you . I really do."  
  
"Then stay the hell away from me." She slammed the door. The nurses and doctors watched as she walked to a place she had spent too many hours in. Sully was sitting staring at the floor. "Hey." He looked at her and stood up and hugged Seajae. She held him for a long time. "It's going to be okay Sully. It stops here. I'm going to get that son of a bitch if its the last thing I do."  
  
*********  
  
Bobby Goren sat in the waiting room just beyond where Seajae had gone in. He knew better then to push her any farther. God she was a valcano just wiating to blow. If Chevchenko even got with in sniper range of her she'd go off like it was forth of July. He needed to get to her husband and maybe he could tie her down some where. Because Chevchenko wasn't going to come down easy and Bobby didn't need the pretty young mother killed at the hand of the mad man. He would find her children for her. And in the process keep the whole lot of them including their parents out of the cross fire.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae held Sully for a long time and let the man's tears fall. Things had been so good for him and Tatiana. He was getting to be the model husband and father. Seajae prayed she could bring this all to a head before it was too late. A doctor came out.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan. Your wife is coming too. She wants to see you."  
  
"Go. Don't push her. If she has something okay but don't push." Sully went into the ICU and to his wife's bed. She opened one swollen eye.  
  
"The children?"  
  
"Rest honey. Don't worry."  
  
"He has them." She said some things in Russian and Seajae wished she hadn't pissed off Goren. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She's saying she's sorry." Goren stood behind Seajae.  
  
"He took them because...he's playing a sick game John. With our baby. With all the children." More Russian came faster.  
  
"She said that he's a fucking bastard."  
  
"Angel...oh Sully....poor Angel she was so scared. All she wanted was her daddy...oh God Sully." Tears rolled down Seajae's cheeks. Not Angel. Bosco would die. The little girl was his life. Seajae held back a sob and slammed her fists into the wall. Bobby stopped her before she slammed her fist into the coffee machine. She struggled agaist him.  
  
"Let me go. God damn it let me go." She took swings at him and he held her. She struggled to free herself from the large man's hold. "Get your fucking hands off of me."  
  
"Hey ass hole, you heard my wife. Get your fucken' hands off of her." Bobby looked up to see Maurice Boscorelli's glock pointed at his heart. Gentally he set Seajae down on the floor and raised his hands.  
  
"Bosco put the gun away." Seajae wiped her face with her sleave. "Detective Goren, Major Crimes. My husband, Maurice Boscorelli." She grabbed her jacket. "You guys sort this fucking mess out I need a cigarette." Seajae hit the door in a dead run, not able to face her husband and the look in his eyes if he knew his Angel might be gone. 


	12. Tricks of the MInd

Missing: 10 HOURS  
  
****************  
  
Seajae got into her car and started it. Slaming it into drive She pulled out leaving a trail of rubber ten feet long. All she wanted to do was turn back the clock tweny four hours. She slammed her palm agaist the stearing wheel. 'No...God no....not Angel. What the hell have I done.....what did I do to deserve this. She's just a baby. Bosco....he'll never survive this.' The SUV started to hydroplane. Seajae eased her foot off the gas. Killing herself wasn't going to find her babies. Her phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Turn the car around and get your ass back here."  
  
"I'm not doing anyone any good sitting on my ass."  
  
"Your not doing anyone any good in your condition. Seajae head home, I'll meet you there."  
  
"I can't go back there Bosco. I can't walk in there without our children."  
  
"Then go to mom's."  
  
"I'm going to find them Bosco." She hung up. Opening the window she thew the cell phone out of it and headed to the park.  
  
*************  
  
"She's not going to stop till she finds him." Bosco looked at Bobby.  
  
"He'll kill her. Where do you think she went?"  
  
"With her it could be anywhere."  
  
"Think. If she wanted to clear her head and start to put things together...."  
  
"The park. She had a bad feeling when we were there earlier. Just by the way she was standing there I could tell something was making her uncomfortable."  
  
"You stay here. I'll head to the park."  
  
"Let me go with you. I can get her to listen to me."  
  
"No. I know how Chevchenko works. Keep everyone right where they are. He wants you all together so he can make his move. Just make sure your not all in one place for very long." Goren headed out the door. He comendeered the first black and white that came into the hospital parking lot and headed to the park.  
  
********  
  
The man sat watching the apartment building where the Boscorelli's and McKenzie's lived. So many police and not a clue where to start. If they knew the children were right under thier noses all this time. The man laughed. He'd wait for the Boscorelli's and make his move.  
  
**********  
  
Seajae sat with the flash light focused on the van tracks on the grass leading out of the clearing. She heard a car pull to a stop, a door slam and pull away. Her insticts told her who ever it was was friendly. Expecting to see Bosco when she turned, she was surprised to see Detective Goren. He knelt down next to her.  
  
"Do you feel closer to them here?" Seajae nodded. "Just keep focused. It'll come to you."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"I believe in your connection to those children. There's something to that."  
  
"I see things." She looked at him. "No one knows except Bosco."  
  
"Does he believe you?"  
  
"He believes in me."  
  
"Do you still feel Angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm sure she's okay."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"I believe in you Seajae. I believe you were born with a gift. A gift that can help you find your children."  
  
"Why now. After all this time."  
  
"Because you need them now."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"I didn't tell Bosco about what Tatiana said. I don't think Sully will either." Goren sat next to her. "He's a good man Seajae."  
  
"I'm so lucky. But if Angel...."  
  
"Don't. Focus on the good things." They sat there for a long while in silence.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"You needed back up."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Bosco knew. He said you had a feeling about this place."  
  
"I can't put my fingure on it." Seajae lit a cigarette. "They sent me to a hospital when I was twelve. They said I was a danger to myself and others."  
  
"Because you told them about the visions?"  
  
"Yeah. I was there for six months."  
  
"Maybe that's why they only come out when you need them the most."  
  
"Well I need one now."  
  
"Think about them. Nothing but them. About how loved those six little babies are. About thier mom's and dad's. And how much they mean to you."  
  
"How do you know about this stuff?"  
  
"I read a book once." He stood up and helped Seajae to her feet. "Do me a favor would you."  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Put your vest on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me. " He went to her car and got her vest out of the back seat. Seajae took off her jacket off and set her holster on the hood of the car.  
  
"He killed your partner?"  
  
"Yeah. He was undercover. They never did find his body."  
  
"So how do you know Chevchenko killed him?"  
  
"A video tape. Only his face is never shown. So no charges were brought agaist the sound of his voice."  
  
"I read the reports from the busts the five five made on him. Nothing was that big of deal. Money was the only loss. He's got billions so why should he care if a little piddly drug tafficing is stopped."  
  
"It's something big. He doesn't play this way. Usally he makes his hit and leaves it at that." Seajae finnished strapping on her vest and put her holster back on.  
  
"I asked everyone. You got the list of stuff they had on him."  
  
"Well sooner or later we'll figure it out." Seajae went into the back of the SUV to get something. She stopped when she saw some of Angel's toys on the back seat. She focused on the small dall she loved to sing 'daddy songs' to. Bosco had an addiction to seventies music and usally played them in the car. Angel knew all the words to 'Billy Don't Be A Hero', 'The Night Chicago Died' and 'Back In The New York Grove'. Seajae picked up the doll. Staring at it she heard the little girl singing. Closing her eyes she focused on her Angel's voice.  
  
"They never left the park." Goren looked at Seajae. "Son of a bitch. Goren they never left the park." She looked up. "There's got to be at least fifty shelters and buldings in here."  
  
"Fourty seven. We can't rush them all. And I'm sure he's got it gaurded. How did you come up with them not leaving the park?"  
  
"Angel get's antsy after more then ten minutes in the car unless Bosco plays his seventies CD. She never had time to get agitated." Seajae looked at the doll again. "How many of those forty seven are near water?"  
  
"Three." Goren smiled at her. "That narrows it down a whole lot." Seajae leaned agaist the car.  
  
"So how do go about checking it out. I mean if he's got them boobie trapped."  
  
"Let's check them out on foot. We'll call for back up when we know more."  
  
"I'm with you. The less who know the better." Seajae and Bobby Goren set out to find the shelter theat held the children and prayed they weren't too late. 


	13. A Fight to the Death

MISSING: 12 HOURS  
  
  
  
Bosco stood on the roof of Mercy watching the sun rise. He wondered where his wife and children were. As if on cue his cell phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"We caught a lead." It was Goren.  
  
"Is Seajae with you?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll call you when we know more but it looks like we might know where they are."  
  
"Do you need back up?"  
  
"Too many cooks spoil the soup. We will call when we know more."  
  
"Can I talk to Seajae?"  
  
"Sure." Goren handed Seajae the phone.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold down the fort while I'm gone."  
  
"Consider it held. You call me if you need anythig."  
  
"I will. And Maurice?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Bosco hung up the phone and prayed like he never prayed before. Prayed for the children and prayed for the wife he couldn't live without.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae and Bobby silently followed trails. He knew them like the back of his hand. Growing up in the city there was few places a boy could roam and truly feel free. Boby had lived on these trails playing anything from cowboys and indians to cops and robbers. His steps were much larger then Seajae but being a runner she was keeping up nicely.  
  
"You okay Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah. The sun will be up soon. We need to check that last shelter. God I can't believe the condition these places are in. You'd think the city would do something about them."  
  
"Yeah well I guess the last couple of years the city had other things to worry about then the one peice of beauty left in the whole damn place." They came to a clearing on the south side of the lake. About five hundred yards away a small cabin like structure. It was in way better shape then the other two but it was the closest to the central park entrance. Seajae raised her night vision glasses.  
  
"We have movement Bobby."  
  
"Can you see how many?"  
  
"Four parimeter. One on each corner of the building." She focused in the open door way. "At least one inside." Bobby pulled something out of the large black bag he had been carring. A sniper rifle with long range scopes emeged from the bag. He loaded with what Seajaethought looked like tranquilizer darts. Handing her his cell phone he situated himself on the ground.  
  
"Call....555-8214. Give them my name and our position and then hang up." Seajae did what she was told. She watched Bobby watching the men at the house. He was determing a set pattern on the watch. Seajae had done it may times before. "Okay lets move. We need to get as close to these guys as we can." They heard the snap of a branch behind them. Seajae pivited drawing her gun and Bobby rolled to his back. They looked at the men standing above them with UZI's and decided agaist a gun fight. They dropped thier weapons and the men picked them up and pulled both of them to thier feet.  
  
"Was this part of the plan?" Seajae looked at Bobby Goren scowling at the two men.  
  
"Not exactly." He saw that their capture hadn't brought Seajae down a bit.  
  
"I didn't think so." The man holding her pushed her foward and told her to be quiet. "Hey watch it ass wipe you return me to my husband damaged he's going to kick your ass." The man answered her in Russian. "Did he just tell me to shut up Bobby?"  
  
"I think his exact words were 'Shut the fuck up bitch' but I could be wrong." He hoped Seajae knew that now was the time to be quiet before the men decided to shoot them both.  
  
*******  
  
Jimmy came and stood next to Bosco on the roof of the hospital. They both watched the sun rise higher over the city in silence. Neither one of them wanted to voice thier opinion on the wefare of their children.  
  
"Seajae called. Her and a detective from major crimes had a lead."  
  
"Did she say what?"  
  
"No. How's Kim holding up?"  
  
"She hasn't let go of Joey since it all started. She's holding up far better then I thought."  
  
"If Seajae didn't thrive on stress and pressure, I'd say this is killing her." Bosco looked at Jimmy. "She's going to find them if it kills her Jimmy." Bosco knew that it just might.  
  
********  
  
The men tied Seajae to a chair. Bobby to a beam in the cabin. Seajae was gaged before they took her inside. She thought it was to shut her up because of her attitude but it was more to keep the kids from hering her voice. She heard music and Charlette singing Angel's favorite lulleby. The one Bosco sang her every night. She fought back the tears. They couldn't see her weak. She needed to be strong for the childern. Bobby hit her foot with his. 'Focus' he mouthed. Closing her eyes she tried to see what wasn't visable to anyone else but her.  
  
"Good to see you again Goren." Seajae opened her eye's to see the man of her nightmere's standing in front of her. "And to bring me Detective Boscorelli on a silver platter no less."  
  
"She's here for one reason Fyodor. To kill your sorry ass." Chevchenko laughed.  
  
"This weak woman. She is like all other American women. What is it that you say? She has no balls." Seajae fought agaist her restaints. "Children are every woman's weakness." He turned on a tv and Angel's face apeared. "Ahhh isn't she lovely. All those black curls." Chevchenko stood next to Seajae. "She is Boscorelli's little Angel. I'm I right? He lives and breaths this little gift from god?" The camera panned over to Ethan. "Such a strong boy. Tatiana's and Sully's little wonder. I still don't see what Sullivan see's in that bitch."  
  
"And then there's Ireland. Kim's pride and joy. She couldn't save my child so why should I save her brat." Chevchenko lit a cigarette. "Ahhh little Savanah Davis. Such a...what does her mother call her? Oh yes a peanut." The camera was now on the twins. Reece fast asleep and Caylee bouncing in her seat. "Officer Yokas did well for her self. I guess killing her husband wasn't as a big of a loss as I thought it would be." He turned back to Seajae. "And baby Makenzie John. The last child you'll ever have." The smile on Chevchenko's face chilled her to the bone. "I wish I had a hand in that one but alas, God was on my side." Seajae lunged forward. She had loosened the ropes binding her hands and grabbed the old man by the throat.  
  
********  
  
Quietly as the drama unfolded in the cabin the outside look outs were taken out by a silent preditor. Slowly the cabin was sorounded by an army of camofoged men. As the sun rose higher in the sky the army grew bigger. They sat and waited for a single that Bobby Goren was ready for them to make thier move.  
  
********  
  
The chair broke off around Seajae's feet as she and Chevchenko wrestled around the ground. Bobby watched the camera pan around the room to see if there were gaurds other then the nanny. He needed to make sure if he called in reinforcements not one of the babies were put in harms way. He pulled at his restains. Seajae and the Russian were rolling around the floor.  
  
"Seajae just take him down." Bobby struggled with the ropes. Chevchenko was above Seajae strangling her. She wedged her foot up between her and him and literly kicked the old man half way across the room. Pulling the colt stashed in her boot she fired, not before Chevchenko picked up his gun off the floor and fired three shots of his own. Seajae felt the impact of the bullets as she emptied her clip in the man stagging toward her. Though the fog of pain she head a voice telling her to relax and let go. Dropping her gun to the floor she let the pain take her away. 


	14. Love Will Pull Us Though

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know the drill  
  
Auther notes: Thank to all that inspired me and keep up late typing.  
  
Spoilers: My fics about the woman I picked for Bosco(other then Faith) and what thier lives and the lives of thier friends. #1-Nothing But Love, #2 Seajae's Gift, #3 The Lines We Cross, #4 Aftermath of a Heartache. I intend to kill Seajae off in every fic but alas I come up with nothing but unhappiness for all who know and love her. Even an ass like Sgt. Christopher. SO just for grins I'm keeping the old girl around. Kinda spoils the surprise for this chapter but it needed to be said. Now my story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
"Seajae!" Bobby Goren ripped open her shirt and unfastened her vest. "Seajae. Come on lady fight. Breath...." The pressure of the bullets agaist her vest had more then knocked the wind out of her. "Damn it Boscorelli breath...." Seajae opened her eyes. She sucked in to much air and started coughing. "Christ Seajae nothing like scaring the shit outta me." Seajae looked around. There was people all around her. She closed her eyes to shut out the light and the noise. "Oh no you don't. Stay with me." Goren brushed the hair out of her face and dialed his cell phone.  
  
"Boscorlli." Bosco was in his car driving to the park.  
  
"Call them all Bosco. Tell them to come and get their babies. We're at the cabin on the south side of the lake."  
  
"On our way. Are they all okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone of the babies is fine." Goren hung up before Bosco could ask about Seajae. He dialed Ty's house and had him make the rest of the calls.  
  
****************  
  
"Seajae...." She opened her eyes. "Talk to me." Doc flashed a light in her eyes,  
  
"What the hell did I ever do to you?"  
  
"That's my girl." He smiled.  
  
"Angel?" Doc pointed to Goren who was holding the little girl. "The others?"  
  
"All fine." Doc smiled. "Should I ask if you have any pain?"  
  
"As usually I hurt all over the place." She heard the voices of her friends. "Give me something for it would you."  
  
"You don't have to hide Seajae. You saved their kids." Doc brushed a blond hair out of her face. "Your a hero."  
  
"Whatever." She closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Bosco took Angel from Bobby. He came to her.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"She's okay. Flesh wound to the upper theigh. She took a couple of hard hits but nothing she isn't used to."  
  
"Seajae? Baby talk to me."  
  
"I'm okay." She opened her eyes. Angel smiled at her.  
  
"Mama." The little girl giggled.  
  
"Hey Angel girl." Doc went and got Mac from one of the female officers.  
  
"I beleive someone else needs his mom and dad."  
  
"Baby Mac." Angel went to kiss her baby brother.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"As a door nail." Bosco smiled. "Everything is all right. All the kids are safe. Your safe. Goren said you were the junkyard dog he heard you could be."  
  
"I was more scared then I have ever been." She ran her hand down her hubands cheek and then her daughters. "Why the hell can't one part of our life be normal?"  
  
"Normal is boring." Bosco leaned over and kisser her. "That is one thing we will never be is boring." Picking up Angel Bosco stood up. "Let's get you to the hospital. They saved your favorite trama room in the ER."  
  
"Did you make reservations?"  
  
"Only the best for my woman." Doc and Carlos put up the railings.  
  
"Let Carlos drive would ya Doc." Seajae closed her eyes and tried to block out the reality of the past fourteen hours when she felt a warm hand on hers. Faith stood with Caleb each holding a baby.  
  
"Hey. Thank you. Seajae..."  
  
"No... Fiath. Thank you. Just take care of them." Tears flowed down her cheeks. Bosco looked at his wife. She was never vary good at recieveing thanks but something in her voice told Bosco that she felt quilty for everyting that happened . Doc and Carlos loaded her in the ambulance. "Take the kids home. I'll be alright." Bosco nodded. He'd bring them to his mom's and meet her at the hospital.  
  
"I'll ride with her." Bobby Goren got into the ambulance and sat next to Seajae. Doc shut the doors and they headed for the hospital. Seajae reached for Bobby's hand and held it tight. "It was Chevchenko you saw die. Not you, not the babies."  
  
"You saw something else. You saw me die." He looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Just a feeling. The way you pushed me to fight. I was suppose to die tonight."  
  
"I would of never let that happen Seajae."  
  
"I know. If you had you would of had to deal with me haunting you ass." She closed her eyes.  
  
"And your old man hunting my ass down." Carlos and Seajae laughed. They arrived at the hospital. The emergency room doctor looked at her and looked at Doc and Carlos.  
  
"Well look what the cat drug in. Detective Boscorelli..." He looked at the nurse. "Grab a fork lift and bring me this young ladies file." Seajae lauged.  
  
"I got at least one broken rib so don't try out your new stand up routine on me now."  
  
"Where's you lovely husband tonight?"  
  
"Taking care of the kids." She nodded at Goren. "It's his fault this time."  
  
"Never is you fault is it Boscorelli?" He handed the nurse a chart. "I hate to do this kiddo but you need to sit up. I want to get the vest off you so we can get some x-rays." The doctor saw blood on her jeans. "And strip off those pants so I can get a better look at that."  
  
"Some bed side manner you got there doc."  
  
"Want me to cut them off?" He turned scissors in his hand. Bosco walked in.  
  
"Hey, hey. If anyones going to be riping clothes off my wife it's going to be me." He smiled. "She giving you shit doc?"  
  
"No more then usaully."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to get out of here." Bobby came up to them. "You take it easy." Bosco shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks man. If you hand't of been here..."  
  
"It was all Seajae, I just pushed her in the right direction." Bobby went ot Seajae and hugged her. "If you need help dealing with..you know. You know where to find me." He stepped away from her and headed for the door. "Take care of those babies and each other." Bobby disappeared down the hall way.  
  
"That's one hell of a strange guy."  
  
"But he knows his shit." Seajae looked at Bosco. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. All the babies are safe and sound and in thier own beds."  
  
"That's where we should be. God I could sleep for a month." Seajae undid her vest and threw it on the chair. Bosco lifed her t-shirt to see the two big bruses in her stomach and chest.  
  
"You sure take a licking and keep on ticking there Boscrelli."  
  
"Yeah well you know me." Seajae unbottened her pants and slid them down her legs, slipping out of her boots in the process. "Chevchenco said some things. Things we thought were accidents like Fred's death. He was resposble."  
  
"Jeeze. Did you find out what we did to piss him off?"  
  
"Not a clue. He said something about Kim not being able to save his child so he was going to kill hers." The doctor came in.  
  
"Let's go get some pictures of those ribs." He put Seajae in a wheel chair and took her down to x-ray, leaving Bosco to ponder the things Chevchenko might of been resopable for over the years.  
  
**********  
  
Seajae crawled into bed about five that afternoon. Three cracked ribs and a headache that could drop a rino made her no use to anyone. Before she left the hospital she checked on Tatiana and Kelly. Both were stable but they were in for a long recovery. Taking two pain pills she laid on her back and looked at the celing. God was testing her limits lately. Tomorrow was another day. She heared the bedroom door open and heard little feet padding to the bed. She turned to see Angel's big blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Come here." The little girlclimed on the bed and laid next to her mother.  
  
"I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Daddy loves you too." She smiled, "And baby Mac."  
  
"I love them."  
  
"Know what mommy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I missed you and daddy today."  
  
"We missed you too." The door opened again.  
  
"Angel Faith Boscorelli I told you not to bother your mother." Bosco came to the bed.  
  
"I'm not Angel Faith Boserelli, I'm daddy's Angel." Oh the girl knew how to work her dad over. The smile said it all. Seajae closed her eyes and held back the tears.  
  
"Go tell uncle Mikey to read you a story, I'll be right there." He lifted the girl off the bed and sent her out the door. Bosco went and sat next to Seajae. She sobbed buring her face in his lap. "Let it go baby. You don't need to be strong any more. Their all safe and sound." The sobs racked though her body and punnished her ribs. It was over now and all that was left was the guilt she felt for the kids being in the same place at the same time. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a whole new day." The pain pills kicked in and Seajae fell into a dreamless twenty hour sleep. 


	15. Everything For Love

JUNE 13  
  
Seajae sat at the table in the corner of the diner. She was going stir crazy in her office and home just wasn't the peace and quiet haven she needed right now. She didn't look up when someone slid into the booth across from her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Alex Taylor-Davis glared at her with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Home, work, here in that order."  
  
"The whole precient is looking for you." Seajae looked up from the file she was reading and pointed to her pager and new phone.  
  
"They're both on."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, it's been kinda stressful this week with the kids disappearing and all. I thought I'd hide from real work for a few days."  
  
"I never thanked you for saving Savannha. You did good Seaj." Alex looked at her friend. "You know no one blames you. Faith said you were feeling guilty."  
  
"Well the whole thing was my idea."  
  
"And you had no clue of who or what Chevchenko was." Alex sat back and stared out the widow. "Your a hero Seajae like it or not."  
  
"Whatever." She went back to looking at the files in front of her.  
  
"You know Seajae, you need to complements a little better then that."  
  
"Yeah I know." She looked at Alex. "Everything that has gone wrong in our lives in the last few years was some how connected to him. Even the building falling on me and Jimmy. The cop killers, even Mikey's drug set up."  
  
"Ty said he set up Fred too."  
  
"Yeah. God when did people start hating eachother so much?" Seajae lit a cigarette and leaned back agaist the booth. "So why is everyone looking for me?"  
  
"Christopher wants to see you in his office. Ty said he didn't seem happy."  
  
"How come you came looking?"  
  
"Half a shift tonight. Ty and some of the guys are going to Angela's after work. You up for a few?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I know you have a sitter so don't say no okay." Seajae could never say no to Alex's little girl pouts.  
  
"Okay a few."  
  
"I heared Tatiana and Kelly are doing better. I stopped by there on my way to work."  
  
"I was going to go tomorrow." Seajae stared out into the night sky. It was getting close to ten and she figured she better get her stuff gathered and head back to the station.  
  
"You need to stop feeling like this whole thing was your fault Seajae. I know you. You'll let this eat you alive and me and everyone else won't stand by and let you do this. Not this time." Alex had felt guilty when she found out about Seajae's break down after Sully got shot.  
  
"Thanks Alex. I don't plan on going over the edge anytime soon." Putting out her cigarette she piled the files she had and stood up. "Meet you at Angela's?"  
  
"Yeah." Alex got up and they both headed out."  
  
***************  
  
"Boscorelli! Get your ass in my office now!" Jason Christopher's voice bellowed as she entered her office. The man sounded way beyond pissed. Seajae thew the files on her desk and went to see what he wanted.  
  
"Don't have a stroke. I'm here." She shut the door behind her. "So what did I do today to irritate you this way?" She sat down and looked at the frown on his face.  
  
"Seajae....Oh christ I don't know how to say this..."  
  
"Then just sat it Jason."  
  
"They want to permont your sorry ass to Sgt." He smiled at her.  
  
"Your kidding right." She laughed. "Tell them to keep it. I'm happy where I am."  
  
"You can't just tell them to keep it Seajae."  
  
"I can and I will." She stood up. "Thanks but no thanks." Seajae walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
*******  
  
Bosco sat at the bar watching the clock. It was almost midnight and Seajae had yet to show up. Alex said she had left her at ten and she was on her way. She hadn't been at the station when he and Faith finnished thier shift. In a few minutes he was going to start to worry.  
  
"She'll be here Bosco. Don't worry." Jimmy sat next to him.  
  
"Who's worried?"  
  
"You." The door opened and Seajae walked in. Her hair wind blown and her cheeks pink from the early summer breeze. She saw Bosco and Jimmy sitting at the bar and went over to them. "See nothing to worry about."  
  
"Hey." Seajae hugged Jimmy and then her husband holding him longer kissing his cheek. She didn't want to let go. Feeling his arms tighten around her she closed her eyes and let the warmth of his touch seep into her.  
  
"You okay Sunshine?" Bosco wispered.  
  
"Just hold me and never let me go." Jimmy excused himself and let his friends have some time together.  
  
"I can do that." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "Whats wrong baby?"  
  
"I missed you that's all."  
  
"Can I get you something or are you going to molest my son right there on the bar stool?" Seajae looked at smiled at Angela.  
  
"Do I get a choice?" She smiled at her mother in law. "Just a coke Angela."  
  
"You up to this? I mean we can go home if you want."  
  
"I'm okay." She grabbed her drink and headed for the table of friends, Bosco right behind her. "Hey guys." Seajae hugged Kim and Alex. Faith and Caleb walked in behind her. "Hi." She hugged them. They all sat at a long table at the back of the bar. Before she knew it Sully and Jason were there too. And Bobby Goren. Bosco stood up.  
  
"Seajae, we kinda got you here on false pretences. Yes we all needed a drink with the week we had but also we needed to thank you. We've all been though more then our fair share of ups and downs in the past and we've all come to realize that with each other we can get though anything. And we proved it. But we couldn't of done it without you baby. And your trusty side kick here." Bosco smiled at Bobby. "And this would of happened where ever the kids were. He would of plucked them one by one and god only knows how long he would of gotten away with it." Sully took her hand.  
  
"Sunshine you saved our childrens's lives. If we didn't love you before hell that in its self gives us all the reason in the world. Tatiana and Kelly got hurt and there was nothing you or anyone could do about it. If your kids would of been with Kelly and Ethan with Tatiana they still would of gotten hurt. And maybe three or four sitters or even one of us. No matter how you look at it you did good honey. You saved us all." Caleb stood up.  
  
"You've always been a kick ass cop Boscorelli. And hell your a half way decent wife from what I hear. And a damn good mother. You've become a better cop then most of us dream of becoming because of who and what you are. You are a gift to law enforcement and gift to us, the people who know and love you. In the last week you've not only proved you can be the mother and wife you need to be but also the cop you want to be. Thank you for being there for us now and always." Caleb sat down and Jimmy stood up and cleard his throat.  
  
"Wow. Some act to follow there McKenzie. Ah...when we run together in the mornings you try and tell me it's to clear your head. Well I always know its to run things though it. And beilieve me I know what's on your mind most of the time." Everyone laughed. "Well okay at least half the time. It's on other people. Your family, your job, us. You worry far to much but if you didn't none of us would be here. You put other peoples happiness in front of your own. Everyone at this table can say at one time or another you laid your life on the line for thiers. And this week you did it for our kids. Thank you Seajae, for everything." Tears fell down Seajae's face as Ty stood up.  
  
"I always said you were nuts for the road you took. Marring Bosco alone quilified you for the rubber room. But you became one of us. The few, the brave, the underpaid cops of New York. You do your job like you do everything else in your life. With passion. Passion to love, live, and work with us. Your the bomb Boscorelli. Thank you." Alex kissed her husband and stood up as he sat down.  
  
"I cried the day my daughter was born. Big bad Alex Taylor. I was scared and nothing, I mean nothing my husband or mother said to me was going to change that. But Seajae knew just what to say to relax me enough to get me though. You were there for me then and you were there for me now. That's what friends are for and sweety your the best friend in the world. You know the right things to say and when to say them. Thank you for being there when I needed you the most." Kim stood up. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You gave me back the most important things in my life. My husband and my baby girl. Twice. You always know when one of us needs you. Your always there. If it wern't for you Jimmy would of died in that building. And if you hadn't shown up when you did the night Ireland was born we'd both be dead." Kim held up her beer glass. "Words can't express what you mean to me and my family Seajae. I owe you everything for giving me back my family. Thankd you." She sat down and Faith stood tears in her eyes.  
  
"The last five years you've touched my life like no other person. You made my best friend the happiest man alive. You got me though the toughest time in my life when Fred died and you found me a man who taught me what love is really about. You've loved my kids like your own, you've helped me see that you don't have to share blood to share love. You saved our babies and our lives. For that we love you and thank you." Jason Christopher came up to the table.  
  
"I have fought you every step of the way in everything you do and say. I've never trusted your insticts like I should and after this week I know your instict is always right on and I'm sorry for doubting you. Your a hell of a cop Boscorelli." Jason stepped back and Angela put her hands on Seajae's shoulders.  
  
"Five years ago my son brought this woman into my bar. From the moment I met her I knew she was special. She made my boy smile all the time. Made him think before he acted, made him love like he never loved before. She gave me a beautiful granddaughter and a handsome grandson. She's stronger then any one person I know. I'm proud to call this woman my daughter. Seajae thank you for just being you. I love you baby." Seajae stood up tears running down her face. She turned and hugged Angela. Bobby Goren stood up and looked at Seajae.  
  
"To vissions of happiness danceing in you head." He smiled and lifted his glass.  
  
"You guys know how to make a girl feel humble." She wiped the tears from her face. Bosco handed her a napkin to blow her nose. "Wow. I guess...I'm not sure what to say but thank you all for letting me be part of you lives." Bosco hugged her.  
  
"It's are pleasure Seajae."  
  
"Well actullay yours more then ours Bos." Jimmy said laughing. They all toasted Seajae and each other and HAPPY ENDINGS!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
